Omni-DXD
by ShadowKing042
Summary: I am shadow an omniverser I absorbed Issei Hyuodou But entering this universe causes a glitch fem gasper (julia) Harem
1. Intro

My name is Shadow. I am an Omni-Verser. I absorbed Issei Hyoudou. Instead of wielding the lame ass boosted gear that Issei would have been the wielder of I upgraded it by infusing it with my omniversal power and creating a new sacred gear. Now sometimes when I observe a sacred gear I also get their power and the curse of the red dragon emperor has already been broken. I've already unlocked all of the boosted gear's power. Ddraig is no longer red but is Now Black with Gold trim. It's full new name is Pontentia Haeres Amplio Concipteneo Transvoro, which is Latin for Power, power absorber and amplifier, master of ability recreation and domination. But that's way too long, confusing, and hard to remember, so I just call it "fact" or PHACT.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note from author**

**Hi guys excited already have 3 followers and one favorite as well as 2 comments after one day. If you have an idea don't be afraid to message me and while I'll take it into account I don't ****guarantee that I'll use it.**

**Thanks and enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

Ok no matter how hard I try I can't get the begining right so I am skipping episode 1.

On to the story

I woke up this morning laying on something soft too soft I opened my eyes and I'm Laying across guess who's bountiful chest.

I carefully remove my head and act get up and start getting ready hoping upon all hope that Rias doesn't know I used her as a Waifu last night.

I pretend to act startles when she wakes up like I had no idea she was there.

R-R-Rias you startled me... wait why are you in my bed...no why are you naked...no why are you naked in my bed? I ask with mach surprise.

She then explains the whole naked sleep healing thing. "So let me get this straight you saved my life and then slept naked in my bed with me? I ask.

"Basically...yes...except you forgot one thing" she says. "And what's that?" I ask. "The fact that you're my devil servant" she says sweetly. "Your what?" I ask incredulously. "My devil slave, I did use 4 mutation piece pawns and 4 regular piece pawns on you" she says muttering the last part.

"While I'd normally argue, there's no point arguing with someone as beautiful as yourself" I say causing Rias to blush.

"Get dressed and lets get ready for school" she says.


	3. Tour of the old school building

Later at the ORC

Kiba leads me to the ORC building and We find koneko eating chocolate on the couch.

"Holy crap someone could live in here!" I say. "Ya, what's your point?" says a small girl with white hair.

"Shadow thats Koneko she's a freshman here." Kiba explains.

I meow very quietly just loud enough that only Koneko could hear it but not quite loud enough that she could figure out where it came from.

Her eyes dart left and right nervously.

Turning my head at the sound of running water I see a shower.

"Wow there's even a shower in here seriously is this a clubhouse or a penthouse?"

"You're funny" says a giggling voice. I turn to see Akeno.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure." I say

Akeno blushes at this "Oh you're so sweet" she says.

"I'm Akeno, Rias' vice president" she says.

(He's pretty cute, (giggle) now how to steal him from Rias) Akeno thought Blushing slightly.

Rias exits the shower and explains the whole demon thing.


	4. The ORC's moving in with me

**Author Note**

**I'm having really bad writers block so I'm skipping to right after asia is made a devil.**

**Also someone who wishes to remain anonymous gave me a good idea.**

**They said since I made gasper a girl to increase Koneko and Asia's breast sizes by comparison. But me being me I decided to make it so it this way so the reader can interpret it any way they want to.**

**Warning Spoilers**

**Girls**

**Akeno Himejima : A**

**Asia Argento : I**

**Julia Vladi : J**

**Koneko Toujou : K**

**Ophis: O**

**Rias Gremory : R**

**Rossweisse "Rose" : V**

**Serafall Leviathan : S**

**Xenovia : X**

**I might not use all the girls**

**From smallest to largest**

**KIJVXSORA**

**might change that later not sure anyways**

**Another change is I am getting rid of Issei's parents (poof)**

**ONE LAST ANNOUNCEMENT**

**If you don't like don't read don't be a jerk and leave a mean review that just makes you a tool.**

**Anyways On with the story**

Chapter 4

Wait the entire ORC is moving in with me? I ask Rias incredulously.

We get to live with Shadow? Akeno says blushing and giggling.

Rias glares at Akeno. Well this will be interesting Kiba says to no one in particular.

Let's go! Rias Akeno and Asia all shout in unison.

The Next Day

I've decided it's time we go get some familiars but first let me check if either of you have multiple familiar slots slots Rias says. Asia only has one. Sh…Sha…Shadow has… he has 10 slots Rias exclaims. Shadow you can have this I got it a couple years ago from sirzech's rook but I only have one slot and it was already filled its name is Ryuuteimaru. She says handing me a toy boat.


	5. I meet Mr Fire Chicken

**I am sorry but I have to skip the part with the guide**

**P.S. I am trying to make the chapters longer it's just so hard and I went back to chapter one to make myself less OP and fixed the weird glitch with chapter 4**

Chapter 5

So after it was all over I had 7 familiars.

They were flash a white sprite dragon, Snowball a white blizzard bear, Kitty the wind Tiger, Amaterasu the white flame wolf, Ryuuteimaru the Skíðblaðnir (boat thing), Gem a gem golem, and Venom the Hydra. They were all still babies.

Rias says one day we will all be able to live in Ryuuteimaru but its so tiny I don't see how.

Everyone was jealous that I had 7 familiars. 5 girls 1 boy and a boat.

This morning I woke up. koneko and shiro are playing with Kitty and flash was playing with Rassei.

I also found something out that amaterasu is 1/3 kitsune.

Time to get ready for school shadow Rias says.

**Time skip to ORC after school the next day**

(Portal opening noise)

God dammit not the immortal ass hole lord fire chicken himself I mutter to myself Koneko hears me and giggles.

"Riser has arrived" Riser says. "No shit sherlock" I shoot back. Akeno giggles quietly. "Riser has made a long journey to see you my beloved Rias." "Hey anyone else want to head down to KFC for the new Flaming bird combo." Gryfia pretends to cough to stop from laughing. Riser turns and glares at me. "You dare insult Riser Pheonix, next head of the great house of Pheonix, immortal bird of fire" He yells.

"Oh Did I make Mr. Fire Chicken angry" I say mockingly. Everyone laughs at this... well everyone except riser whose whistling like a tea pot.

Tea time I ask hoping if I make him mad enough he'll explode and then we won't have to deal with him anymore.

"Why you little..." Riser snarls. "Little what can't think of a good comeback charcoal breath." I say.

Riser swings at me and when I say that imagine captain falcon's iconic Fffffff-Falco punch.

I figure I'll let him have the first couple of hits. At least until Rias lets us pluck this pigeon.

I have a bruise about half the size of a dime where he hit me.

"That all you got" I say.

Hey Rias, mind if deck the dodo bird I say pissing Riser off even more.

The vain on his neck is sticking out 2 inches at this point.

Hey my darling Rias Riser has a deal for you If your little servant here can defeat me, I will end the engagement here and now, with no risk to you if you lose. Riser says. Whats in it for you? Rias asks. Putting this punk in his place Riser says.

Deal Rias says.


	6. I beat up a bad bird

Chapter 6

5 seconds before Rias said deal unnoticed by everyone Sirzechs had showed up to watch the battle he was informed by his queen was about to start.

As soon as Rias said deal I boosted up to 10x and punched riser tried to shield his face with his arm well it got ripped off and I mean the whole thing from the shoulder to his hand went flying it. He punches me causing a massive explosion. Luckily Grayfia put a barrier around us to stop the building from becoming one enormous crater.

when the explosion cleared I was visible and not much worse for wear the only signs of damage were a paper cut on my cheek ,a rug burn on my right elbow, my lip had a slight amount of blood on it and I had skinned my left knee. Oh and it was clear I had caught Riser's punch. The look of shock evident in Riser's eyes. But the shock was almost instantly replaced by agony as I crushed his hand causing a symphony of cracking noises signaling that I broke well probably every bone in his hand. I then twisted his wrist causing it to go limp. At the same time with lightning speed and machine like precision I brought my knee up and kneed him in the groin with all the force of a semi truck hitting a deer at 100 mph going down a hill. A loud squishing noise was heard on contact and Riser's eyes rolled into the back of his head. He fell over and I stomped on him breaking one of his ribs for good measure.

Rias ran over and tackled me wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around me as she crashed her lips into mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**I also wanted to make something clear unlike Issei, I never hung out with the idiotic perverse duo.**

Chapter 7

I woke up this morning with Rias cuddling me she was naked as usual.

Good morning shadow. She says waking up.

Shadow time to get up Asia called.

Asia tries to strip saying she doesn't want left out.

Breakfast is great pres I say making Rias blush.

Thank you shadow. Rias said.

Shadow we are going to need to have the meeting here as the old school building is being cleaned for it's annual spring cleaning. Rias says.

Rias has been even nicer to me since I decked Riser.

I remember afterward thinking I was in trouble when Rias' older brother Sirzechs leader of the four great satans ruler of the underworld pulled me aside after the fight. Though he just congratulated me and asked me to take of his sister which caused said eavesdropping sister to blush.

I have to deal with the school idiots today who were apparently saying I was blackmailing the members of the Occult Research club and they even spread gay rumors about me and kiba. My first thoughts were to castrate both of them. Unfortunately Rias wouldn't let me.

Well I walked up behind them and tagged both their uniforms and walked around so I was walking towards them from the other way.

Matsuda, Motohama I say cracking my knuckles.

What do you want? Motohama asks.

Shut up calculator. I say.

You two wouldn't happen to know anything concerning rumors related to myself would you? I ask coldly.

And what if we do? Matsuda asks trying to sound tough.**  
><strong>

Oh it's just, I'm going to find the source of these rumors and they are going to die. I say. I leave those two who I am pretty sure just pissed themselves.

**The next day**

Kiba came up to me with a picture of me and Irena as kids and a holy sword in the background.

He got very serious.

Kiba how many? I ask.

Excuse me? he asks.

I know that look how many did you lose. I say

All of them, I was the only one left. he said quietly.

**The next day.**

We arrive at the abandon factory to hunt the rogue devil.

It leaps out of nowhere at kiba

I shove him out of the way.

"We'll deal with the swords later I'll help you hunt them down.

But right now we have to focus ok kiba." I say

Alright he says.

Chopping it in half.

Koneko uppercuts the thing sending in airborne where akeno fries it with lightning into nothing but a smoldering husk of charred monster.

Rias then sends it back to the underworld.


	8. Double Duel

**Author's Note I am sorry I tended to skip around a lot I know it shortens my stories but I didn't want to be wasting peoples time reading stuff they already know from the anime and manga. But I've recently thought of a way to lengthen the chapters even if it recaps a bit**

Chapter 8

Ddraig what are so excited about today? I ask.

The White dragon should be here soon and this time thanks to your power I am free of the curse and we will crush him. Ddraig says.

**Time skip to Double duel**

Irina swings with excalibur. I roll out of the way. I catch her blade. She Strikes at me I sweep her legs from under her she grabs my shoulder in mid fall causing us to fall I land with Phact covering my neck from the sword she is trying to push against it.

"My power is also the power made by my fallen comrades' hatred! I will beat you with this power, and I will destroy the Excaliburs!"

Kiba yelled, vowing to avenge the test subjects that were killed by the holy sword project."Here I come, Shadow!" Irina rushed in slashing towards me. "I'm not done yet!"

I was using phact as a shield to block and deflect her blade. Kiba created a demonic-sword where he stood and held it. He now had two swords and went towards Xenovia.

One of the demonic-swords created a whirl of flames while the other one made a cold air and silver frost. Kiba is a "Knight". "Knights" traits are their speed. He was attacking with God speed. But Xenovia was evading Kiba's attack, which came from all directions, with the minimum movements.

A single swing of Xenovia's turned Kiba's two demonic swords to dust.

Kiba became speechless because his demonic-swords were destroyed with a single swing. What destructive power! So that's the holy-sword!

"My sword is a mass of destruction, there's nothing it can't destroy." Xenovia said twirling her sword around. She then thrust it into the ground.

Suddenly the ground shook. I almost lost my balance. There were clouds of dust blocking me from being able view my surroundings!

When the dust cleared there was a crater at the place where Xenovia had placed her sword! "This is my Excalibur. It can and will destroy anything and everything in its way. It's not called ""Excalibur Destruction" for nothing. Xenovia said.

"But. It's about time to settle this now! Irina said pointing her sword at me and she dashed forwards! Fast! She closed our distance almost instantaneously! strong!

"It's not over yet!"

I started to match Irina's movement. Right! No left! I could see this was frustrating her.

"How is Shadow is moving like that."

Akeno asks Koneko. They were both amazed at my power.

"What! You caught up with me!?" Irina says. "Is that as fast as you can go?" I ask

DRIP. There was blood coming out of my nose. Wait why and ouch she punched me in the nose not cool girl.

Ching We collided full force Blade on gauntlet We both were thrown by the force of the impact. Irina's sword and one of her feet were stuck in the ground and and I couldn't move because phact got stuck in a tree trunk it went through when we got thrown from the massive recoil."I think it's a tie." Irina said like it was a stroke of genius. "No really" I shot back.

Kiba raised his spirit up and tried to make something in his hand. It turned into the shape of a sword, but…What appeared in Kiba's hand was a gigantic sword. Kiba held it with both hands while releasing an ominous aura. It's big. It's way longer than Kiba's height. It definitely was more than two meters. Kiba then swung it with force! The slash reached Xenovia, but she made a sigh as if she was really disappointed.

"We will see which one is stronger the destructive power of that holy-sword or the destructive power of my demonic-sword!"

"It's a shame. You made the wrong decision."

CLING

A violent sound of metal! A large fragment of the sword went up in the air. It was Kiba's sword that broke. Xenovia's Excalibur easily destroyed Kiba's demonic sword.

"Your weapon needed a lot of strength to swing as it was a gigantic sword like that, Causing you to lose your speed boost from being a knight." Xenovia said

thud! The hilt of the holy-sword hit Kiba in the stomach. It was a simple move yet it created a shockwave. Which meant that even a single attack with from the sword's hilt had massive amounts of destructive power.

"Ahh!" Kiba yelled as he fell onto the ground blacking out. Xenovia glared at Kiba for a second, and then turned then looked at me.

"I will tell you one thing. "Vanishing dragon" has already awakened." What did she just say? "You will meet him eventually" Xenovia said as they left after picking up her stuff. "Wait for me Xenovia. Bye Shadow. Call me whenever you want to receive judgmeent again." Irina said finally getting free from the earth that held her and winked at me. She then left the scene. Pres closed her eyes. I'm sure that she didn't feel good. Kiba was defeated even though my match was a stalemate.


	9. OMG it's Azazel

**Author Note I know time skip is bad but I have to**

chapter 9

recount in the fight with kokabiel I gained divine dividing and sword birth.

**Unlike Issei I can use a transport circle**

The next day, I was with one of my regular customers

"Yo, Devil. Sorry for today as well." After looking at the client, I let out a sigh. The client was a black haired man with a "bad guy" appearance. Looking at him, I would have guessed that he was around 20. Ah, this person is a foreigner so I can't tell what his true age is. And, I am summoned by this person everyday. Right now I am in his room inside his mansion. And the person he decided upon was me. Somehow he seems to like me. I don't know why he likes me and even though he never has large requests, he calls me everyday. Yesterday he made me go buy bread in the night! And before that, he said "Let's go fishing" and had me accompany him to a nearby fishing spot! "Devil, would you play a game with me? I bought a first person shooter game in the afternoon, and I'm lonely without an opponent." "Sure I'll be right there." I said.

Honestly, this is a good customer for contracts. He gives back more than what we demand. He started from a painting that looked high class, and then jewels, and then even gold nuggets. Even Rias and the others were surprised. Thanks to him, it's no doubt that my value is growing as well! Well, I guess I am thankful to him for that. The client was setting up the game. Oh yeah, he hasn't even told me his name yet. Maybe I'll be his favourite customer from now on as well. Learning his name is obvious then.

"All right, I have set up the game. It's great to have so many items to waste time on in Japan. It isn't a bad place. Here, take the controller."

"Ah, thanks. You know I am good in these types of games." "Heh, in that case it's going to be fun." So we started playing Call of Duty world at war nazi zombies and although it started off well, my lead began to fall short as the races continued.

In the beginning, we did well until around round 25 we had rigged the map so we unlocked upstairs then other downstairs room but not downstairs to downstairs door so zombies had to go up and all the way across then back down the stairs, but around round 30 they broke through the concrete downstairs and we lost

"We got really far eh Shadow." he said

"Hey that reminds me I never got your name?" I say.

The man only opened his mouth a bit. While watching the TV, he announced.

"Who am I, oh I am just little old me, I am Azazel, collecter of sacred gear, leader of the fallen angels. Nice to meet you, Shadow." 12 wings so black the room seemed to get darker like they were black holes sucking in all the light expanded from the man's back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note please review if you like it NO FLAMES**

**Reviews tell me people are reading what I am writing**

**Anyways on with the story**

**Chapter 10**

"This isn't a joke!" Pres had her eyebrows raised with an angry expression on her face. Rias Gremory, my master and an upper class devil one. At school, she is the president of the Occult Research Club. We have changed into our summer uniforms, and they're short-sleeved. It is a wonderful season when we are lightly dressed! "Indeed, even though it was decided that the meeting of the leaders of the devils, angels, and fallen angels would be held in this town, to think that suddenly the Governor of the fallen angels would intrude in my territory and interfere with our business!" Rias was trembling with rage. A few days earlier, because of the event that occurred in this city between devils, angels, and fallen angels, the relations between the three factions had been affected to a certain extent. As a result, the leading members of each faction would gather together and discuss the future. We got involved in that incident but to top it off, we would have to be present at that meeting and report on the details of the incident. Before the meeting date, Azazel suddenly contacted us. Yes, he too was my contract client. He hid his identity and presence when he came into contact with us. It's correct to say that it was an interference in other peoples' business. Not to mention, since it was the governor of the fallen angels, the topic escalated to an entirely different level. It wouldn't end with just mischief. However, Rias' family seemed like they weren't bothered by the event. "And to top it off, to try and lay a hand on my cute Shadow, the price is death! I had heard that Azazel was extremely interested in the Sacred Gears. It's definitely because my Shadow possesses the Boosted Gear that he came in contact with us… It's going to be all right Shadow. I will definitely protect you, Shadow." Rias said that while patting my head.

Rias is an upper class devil that adores her servants and treats them as a part of her family. She hated for her possessions to be touched or hurt by others. Especially because Rias treats me quite adorably, she is overly sensitive towards that sort of story. I'm happy, but it's kind of complicated, because I yearn to please Rias, after all I'd be lonely if not for her. "It seems like Azazel is eyeing my Sacred Gear after all. He's the Governor of the Fallen Angels, right?" I let my worries out. If I am caught by Azazel, what will happen to me? I ask "I heard from someone that Azazel has deep knowledge about the Sacred Gears. I also heard that he's gathering capable sacred gear holders. But it's going to be all right." As he continued, Kiba looked at me as if he was going to lose me. "I will protect you. You saved me and helped me avenge those lost due to the holy sword project. If I can't save a comrade, then I can't call myself a Knight of the Gremory household." Kiba says.

"Azazel has always been like that, Rias." Suddenly, we heard a voice that belonged to nobody among us. Everybody looked at the direction the voice came from and… a crimson haired male was smiling pleasantly. I remember this face. Wait, Akeno and the others were kneeling in their places, Asia and I were the only ones having trouble coping with the situation. The newcomer, Xenovia as well had a confused expression. Bam! Ouch! While dropping my head, Rias stands up. "Shadow!" She let out a surprised voice. Yes, he is Rias's brother and one of the 4 great devils; Maou Sirzechs Lucifer, he's that person! Ooh, to meet the Maou again at a place like this! "Azazel won't do anything like Kokabiel did a few days ago. He may do a prank like last time, though. The Governor will come earlier than the planned date." Sirzechs said. Behind the Maou there was the silver haired Maid, Grayfia (his queen) as well. I also hurriedly, like Akeno and the others kneeled down. After looking at my actions, Asia also copied it. "Please relax, I came for private business today." Raise your heads, it's okay to not be so respectful, is what he was suggesting. Everyone obeyed that and stood up.

...a couple minutes later...

"What are you saying. Classroom visits are coming soon, right? I am also thinking to participate. By all means I want to see my little sister working hard in studies from up close." "Grayfia, right? You're the one who told brother?" Wait a minute, Grayfia responds to the troubled looking Rias immediately. "Yes, reports from the school come to me who has been entrusted with the schedule of the Gremory household. Of course as I am Sirzechs's Queen as well, I reported it to my master." After hearing that Rias sighed. Huh? Rias isn't interested in the class visit? Does she dislike her family coming to look at her? "Even if my Maou duties are hard, even if I have to take a day off from my work, I wanted to participate in my little sister's class visit. "T-That's not true! Isn't brother the Maou? To leave your job and come here! The Maou can't treat a single Devil in a special way!" I see, since Rias's brother-san is the Maou, no matter if they are blood relatives, she can't take it nicely that she's being treated specially. However, Maou turns his head sideways.

"No no, this is my work as well, Rias. Actually I thought about conducting the conference between the 3 factions in this school. I came to inspect the meeting place." W-W-Whaaaat? Seriously? I couldn't hide my surprise. No, not only me, everyone looked shocked. You'll do it here! In this school, Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels, you'll hold their meeting here? "…Here? Really?" Rias has her eyes wide open as well. Well if you hear that you'll try and confirm once more.

"Ah, This school somehow seems to have fate tied to it. My little sister, you, the legendary welsh dragon, the holy devil sword user, the holy sword Durandal's wielder and Maou Serafall Leviathan's little sister are attached to this place, Kokabiel and Hakuryuukou attacked this place. This is a phenomenon you can't label as coincidence. Strong powers keep mixing in, it's like wave motion. I think the person accelerating this wave motion is Shadow-the Sekiryuutei." Sirzechs glances at me. If Maou looks at me then I'd get nervous… "Are you the Maou? Nice to meet you, I am the one called Xenovia." The one who intervened in the conversation is the girl with her hair in green mesh, the newcomer Devil, Xenovia. At first glance she's a real beauty, but she's not just all looks, she's the wielder of the legendary holy sword, Durandal, Rias's newest family member and her other Knight. "Good day to you, Xenovia. I am Sirzechs Lucifer. I got the report from Rias. The holy sword wielder of Durandal got reincarnated as a devil, and not to mention becoming my sister's family… Truth be told, I was doubting my ears when I heard it the first time."

"I also didn't think that I would become a devil. To be reincarnated into the side I kept on killing, even if I say so myself, I sometimes regret it and that it was quite a bold move. …Yeah, that's it. Why did I become a devil? Desperation? However, at that time, truthfully, anything was fine… But, was it really fine to be a devil?" …Ah, she's once again thinking deeply with her head in her arms. This girl says bold things but she ends up regretting it later on. She's a hard to understand girl like always. "Hahaha, it's great that my little sister's family has a lot of interesting people. Xenovia, since you were just reincarnated you won't understand your own way but I want you to support the Gremory household as Rias' family. I'll be counting on you." "If I am asked by the Legendary Maou to do it, then I'll have no choice but to do it. I don't know how much I'll be able to do but allow me to do whatever I can in my capability." After hearing Xenovia's words, Maou smiles. That smile was exactly the same as Rias's. "Thanks." After hearing the Maou's thanks, Xenovia's cheeks also became a bit red.

"Now then, let's continue the difficult conversation somewhere else. Hm, however, even though I came to the human world, it's night time. Would a lodging institution be open right now?" You could stay with us. I said and immediately regretted it 3 things happened simultaneously I got slugged by Rias sirzechs eyes became huge and like the voice of a 10 year old comes out "can i really" he asks.


	11. OP meeting and Azazel's horrifying news

**Azazel has some bad news**

**Around 1 am the next morning**

You see as Azazel was my best customer Rias had no choice but to let me continue to make pacts with the Governor of the Fallen angels.

My sacred gear was modified by me with the help of many mythological beings when I entered this universe. Azazel was one such who therefore knew about my sacred gear. Every member of the super extra classified multi-mythological top secret project known as The Omnipotentcy Project which to keep it all the more secret was called two interchangeable terms; The OP or TOP, were sworn to secrecy and could only discuss it with another member or anyone the leader said was safe to tell, as the wielder of the product of the OP I was it's leader. Members of Top included; myself, Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, Hephaestus, Ophis, Odin, and Archangel Michael.

Today was a meeting of the OP which is rare as we have't had one since the project was finished. Azazel had called this emergency meeting it was 2:30 am when we were all gathered at Azazel's place. After locking the door, we all entered Phact and started the meeting. Azazel said he had been doing the routine simulation based on the new data I had given him and he said unfortunately according to the results Issei, Albion, and Ddraig would soon gain more influence over me. Issei cheered, Albion and Ddraig gasped in horror of the idea of Issei having any influence over me and the rest were frozen in either horror and/or shock.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Warning Fem Gasper is perverse, sneaky, seemingly innocent, and manipulative, and hidden valor sphere freezes everything either inside or outside of an area that is defined by the user and lasts until the person takes it down**

**Later that same morning**

"Rias I need to talk to you about your other Bishop." Sirzechs said

That was it, it was about the mysterious Bishop who was already present before me and Asia were reincarnated. I thought to myself.

**After school**

I was standing on the ground floor of the old school building's room that had been made the "Sealed classroom". Everyone from the club was gathered. Even from the outside, this room was securely closed so we couldn't see inside of the room. What was it used for, the explanation was without exception but…it seemed according to the conversation, that the other Bishop was here. The other Bishop. For a long time, it was a mystery club member for both Asia and me. Likewise for everyone else, except for the newcomer Xenovia, the rest of the members knew about it. She existed before I became a devil but, due to various circumstances, she couldn't participate in the battle against Kokabiel.

According to the conversation, it seemed her ability was regarded as dangerous because she wasn't able to completely control her powers, she was ordered to be sealed by the higher-ups. What exactly was she? Was she that dangerous?

Last night, Sirzechs explained it in my room, it seems Rias received a high evaluation by the 4 Maous due to her (my) fight with the Phoenix house (Riser) and the fight against Kokabiel. The sealing condition on the other Bishop was lifted thinking that maybe she could control her now. And with that we're in front of the "Sealed Classroom" but… A tape with "KEEP OUT" written on was heavily pasted with magical seals carved into it.

For some reason, she knocked on the door, and then started expanding her magic circle. She was releasing the seal? Kiba removed the tape, Akeno also helped out alongside Rias in removing the seal.

"She has been the biggest earner among the servants." Akeno said that. Seriously! How does she even earn contracts if she is sealed away in this room? Akeno continued as if replying to my question. "Through a computer, she takes special contracts from humans. It's a person who is very smart. Frankly we had to come up with a different way they could negotiate so that they could still make contracts while being sealed . They solve things through the computer.

"Now then, I am opening the door." The magical seals carved on the door also disappeared, it became a simple door. Rias opened the door. "I'm freeeeeeeeee!" Could be heard coming from within the room. Rias wasn't even surprised, rather while sighing, entered alongside Akeno-san. "Good day to you. It's nice to see you all energetic."

"Ara ara, the seal got removed, you know? You are able to go out now. Now, let's all go out together?"

Akeno-san's gentle voice. I sensed sympathy. I felt she was gently trying to connect.

Asia and I exchanged glances, and tilted our heads. Xenovia also let out a questioning look. Only Kiba and Koneko understood the circumstances, huh, Kiba was smiling bitterly and Koneko was letting out a sigh.

I strengthened my resolve, and timidly peeked in. Walking in just a bit, I glanced in the room. The curtains were tightly shut close. Dim. There was a single coffin present in one corner that seemed to be used in funerals abroad. Rias and Akeno-san were in the interior. Was the bishop present past them? Approaching further, the one present there was a beautiful girl with; golden hair and red eyes and a voluptuous figure. Wait, she was dressed in Kuou Academy's girl's uniform. More like, she was extremely hot! "B-B-B-By the way, who is this person?" The girl asked Rias while pointing to me? "These are new servants who came while you were here. The pawn, Shadow; The knight, Xenovia; and like you, the Bishop, Asia."

We all said "nice to meet you" but something happened when she bowed he top started to slip and then

Then she was looking at me from where she was in one corner of the room. Huh? Strange wasn't she just right in front of me I thought as unheard over Julia Phact yelled out Hidden Valor Sphere obtained. "…...I'm certain something happened." I thought. Asia, Xenovia and I were surprised by the mysterious phenomenon but the rest of the members were only letting out sighs. Kiba and the others of course knew about it. "It was an accident, I swear! So please don't get angry! Please don't hurt me!" What was she going on about I wondered. Noticing my confusion Akeno-san explained.

"She possesses a sacred gear that is triggered when she's gets scared, it causes time for everything either inside or outside of an area she selects is stopped until she resumes time." …Wait, stopping time? Seriously? She has such a powerful sacred gear! Yes and She stopped us and ran away then resumed time. Also if she makes it everything outside of an area that is frozen they are trapped in their until she resumes time. "But because she can't control his sacred gear, by the orders of the of the four Maous, she was sealed."

I understood that thanks to Akeno's supplementary explanation. She could stop time. That was an extremely fearful power. If she couldn't control it, then she'll probably hurt her comrades as well. Was that the reason?

"This girl is Julia Vladi. She's my bishop. For the time being, she's Kuou Academy's first year. Also, before being reincarnated she was half human, half vampire."

"Forbidden Balor Sphere?" Rias nods to my question. "Yes. That's the name of the Sacred Gear Julia possesses. It's very powerful." "To stop time, isn't that close to breaking the rules?" Upon hearing my words Rias responds with "Yes, that's true. But your doubling power and Hakuryuukou's halving power are both against the rules too, you know?"

T-That's true but… even then, to be able to stop time, you can only ignore rules so much. "The problem is that she's not able to control it. Because of that Julia had been sealed till now. Unconsciously activating her Sacred Gear was seen as a problem." Just like I thought, huh. "How were you able to make a girl with such a powerful gear into your servant, Rias. Not to mention, to be able to do it with just one piece."

On my words Rias pulls a book out of thin air, flips through the pages of the book, and presents it to me at it, it was the explanation page for Evil Pieces. "It's a mutation piece." "…Mutation piece?" Kiba answers to my question. "It's different from the usual evil piece, bodies that clearly require more than one piece to be reincarnated can be reincarnated in one piece, it's a piece that can make such a phenomenon occur." "Rias possessed that piece." Is what Akeno says. Kiba continues further. "Usually, for high-class devils, 1 in 10 devils possess a single piece. It's an irregularity born when the evil piece system was created, it's kind of like a bug but it seems like it was kept for fun. Julia is the one who used that piece, you used 8 of mutation pawns." Oh, meaning Rias used a rare piece on Julia, huh. "The problem is Julia's ability." "Rias, what do you mean?"

"She possess a rare ability and it seems her Sacred Gear's power increases when she's unconscious. Maybe because of that, her power increases every day. From the previous conversation we can say, in the future, there's a possibility she may attain balance breaker." B-Balance breaker? Even at the best of times that's a dangerous thing, right? If she's incapable of controlling her own power now, what would happen if she attains it…... Not to mention, a Sacred Gear that stops time!

Maybe because she understood from looking at my surprised appearance, Rias also put her hand on her forehead with a troubled face.

"Yes. It's a critical situation. However, because my evaluation was accepted, it seems I was judged that I may be able to control Julia now by the people that evaluated me. Maybe because I made Shadow and Kiba attain balance breaker."

Leaving Kiba aside, mine is limited with conditions attached, and that too is incomplete, you know? Ah, I heard that I too was valued quite a lot when I defeated that bastard Raiser. My master Rias would have been valued even more I guess. Even though vanishing Dragon intervened, we were able to defend our base without any large destruction in the incident with Kokabiel. That's why, if it's the current Rias, she may be able to handle Julia, is what the big people judged, huh.

"Judging by "ability", maybe after Akeno she would be next. Even though I say half vampire, she's from a pureblooded vampire family with a good lineage, and has a powerful Sacred Gear because of her human half. She's well endowed and has the abilities of vampires not to mention she excels in human magic wielded by wizards as well. If not so, then she probably wouldn't have been made a bishop with just one evil piece." Rias says.

Ah, but, is she all right with daylight and etc.?

"Rias, vampires are weak against the sun, right? Is he fine?" Rias nods to my question. "He possess the blood of a special type of vampire known as Daywalkers which can move in the day, so there's no problem. However, he may dislike it." Daywalkers? Heh, there were vampires like that, huh. "I hate daylight! It would be better if the sun just disappeared!" I see, I see. Even for devils, the sun is like a natural enemy. However, since we're students of this school, it's not good if we don't attend school during the day, you know? "You don't attend class, right? If you don't control your power and open yourself up then it isn't good, you know?" I say that but she just screams. "No! I am fine inside this cardboard box! The air and light of the outside are a natural enemy to meeeee! Please let me remain a boy who lives in a cardboard boooooox!"

"Also, doesn't she need blood? She is a vampire, right?"

"I hate blood and sunlight and outside too!"

"good-for-nothing vampire." Koneko spews out those words. As expected, she doesn't show mercy. "Uwaaaaaaah! Koneko is a meanieeee!" Is it because they're first year class comrades, she won't be merciful? Huh? Even though I am of a higher class , she doesn't go easy on me?

"For the time being, Shadow, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, I'll leave Julia's training to you. "Shadow, sorry but, I'll leave Julia to you." "Yeah, leave it to me. Well, since Asia, Koneko and Xenovia are here too, we'll do something. Probably." "Julia, you should start getting used to the outside, you know?" Akeno says to the cardboard box. "Akeno! Please don't say stuff like that" "Ara ara, that's troubling. Shadow, I'll leave it to you." "Yes, if I am requested by Akeno, then I'll do my best as well!" I can't betray Rias and Akeno's expectations!

Xenovia wait… Are you trying to destroy Julia…? "Eeeeeeeeek! N-N-N-No way, I don't want to fight against the user of the holy sword Durrandaal! I-I'll be destroyed!" "Don't scream, Julia. If you want I can prepare a cross and holy water, and also some garlic?" "Eeeeeeeeeek! Garlic, no!" "Hey, start running. If you're a Daywalker then you should be able to run in the day." "Eeeeeeek! Don't chase me while swinging the Durandal!" As we approached evening, the vampire was being chased by the holy sword wielder. Looking from an outsiders perspective, it was completely like a vampire hunt. Durandal was also letting out a dangerous sound while emitting a holy aura. Julia was also desperate in running away. Well that's probably because if she catches up, she'll be destroyed in an instant.

It seems that Xenovia is training him starting from physical strength on the pretext of "A healthy spirit starts from a healthy body."

Now that I think about it, after she's become used to living here, Xenovia said that from what she does and what she has to do, everything is enjoyable.

That part is probably the same as when Asia got used to living in this city. Since they lived their lives in a simple fashion as believers, Japan being a place with almost no religion, its workings would be fresh to them. Koneko was chasing Julia alongside Xenovia while holding garlic. "Julia, if you eat garlic, you'll become healthy." "Nooooooo! Koneko is bullying meeeeeee!"

After that conversation, there was a presence of someone coming near us. When I moved my gaze to the direction- I doubted my eyes.

"Heh. The servants of Maous' family's devils are playing over here." I recognized him. "Azazel….!" **You see in public and even in private when Not discussing OP business we can't let on that we knew each other before he revealed himself as my client which I already knew I just wanted to be able to call him by his name**

"Yo, Sekiryuutei. It's been some time since that night."

This is boring." While scratching his head, Azazel approaches. There's no hostility at all. Azazel points to a certain tree. "The vampire hiding over there."

Julia hiding in the tree shade panicked. While approaching Julia, the fallen angel Governor says.

"You're the possessor of the Forbidden Balor Sphere, right? If you can't use it properly, then it will become a thing that causes harm to others. As a support type Sacred Gear, if you can supplement the deficient aspects, it should be fine but….. Now that I mention it, the research of sacred gears by devils didn't progress much. If you invoke it via the 5 senses, if the sacred gear's owner's capacity is insufficient then, it will move naturally, and it will be extremely dangerous."

As if peering into Julia's face, more like Azazel is peering into both her eyes. Julia herself was trembling as the top head of the fallen angels approached him. I think it's an obvious reaction. However, I don't feel anything strange or an evil malice from Azazel. His expression looks like he's full of interest. Maybe because the others also sensed it, they didn't know how to respond. Looking at her, Julia looks like she's being attacked by the fallen angel "In improving the sacred gear, the fastest way would be to sleep with someone the more powerful they are the more effective it would be." Azazel whispers to Julia.

Rias is surprised to hear about Azazel but Rias says,

"I hear Azazel has substantial knowledge about Sacred Gears. Advice about Sacred Gears…. Maybe he had spare time to give advice to another person."

For some reason, she started to ponder.

"Ooh! Rias, this is promising! Rias treats her servants preciously after all. Above all, she'll properly keep company in the training! She's doing it for me even now.

On Rias's voice, while exhausted, Julia stood up as well.

Alright. I'll keep her company to the end as well today!


End file.
